


The Stainless 2 Piece Necklace :)

by Candyheart6



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Cops, Death, F/M, Happy, Interview room, Kissing, Love, Misleading, Necklaces, Suspicions, True Love, gun - Freeform, hero - Freeform, suspect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: The stainless 2 piece necklace that got Provenza's attention :)





	The Stainless 2 Piece Necklace :)

Andy Flynn's mother (Stephanie) had given a gift to Sharon Raydor, which was a necklace that has a half broken heart. And has given Andy Flynn the other half, and when you put it together it would say FOREVER!!! Because she thought that they are dating. And she also told them both before she died, to never take the necklace off.

3 weeks after Stephanie's death. Sharon Raydor and Andy Flynn had accidentally showed their necklaces. They always tried to hide it, so no one would get suspicious of the necklace. But that day it was a very hot day. So they both had to wear less clothes because of the heat.

And then that's when Luoie Provenza noticed the necklace on Sharon's neck. And then he saw the exact same same necklace on Andy's neck. And he knew there was something going on there. And he had to find out, because his best friend is not going to tell him, if it has anything to do with Sharon Raydor. 

1 week later, Provenza decided to talk to Sharon Raydor in her office. And when he entered her office, he found Andy there as well, and he decided to talk to them both about it. He realised it was a stainless 2 piece necklaces. Because they both had the same exact necklace, which was a broken heart. And he said to Sharon,"I want to talk to you both about something, I realised that both of you are wearing a stainless 2 piece necklace, is there a reason why?" And Sharon wanted to say something but, instead Andy told him the truth, because after all he couldn't lie to his best friend forever. And he told Provenza why she gave the necklace and who gave it.

Andy said "well, Sharon has always went with me to the nutcracker. She even went with me to my daughter's wedding. And that's when she met my whole family. And they all got the wrong idea of me and Sharon. And unfortunately, a month ago my mother died, well you obviously knew that because you went to her funeral. But anyways, before she died, she gave me and Sharon a stainless 2 piece necklace. And she told us to never take if off. And since then we have never taken it off. And on the necklace it says FOREVER on it."

Provenza didn't know what to say. It was sad and a bit sweet, but it was misunderstood by Stephanie and his family. So instead of yelling at Andy he came out of Sharon's office. He never even said a word. Sharon and Andy were left there embarrassed. And Provenza thought to himself that Andy pushed it too far. He really shouldn't have taken Sharon out all the time with his family, because that's what happens when you do. They would think that they are a couple. But he never told anyone about it. Because after all, Andy is his best friend.

Then two weeks after that, Sharon was interviewing a suspect that had killed two kids. Sharon went out of the interview room because Rusty called her on her phone to get cheese and tomato pizza and cheese burger meal for him later on. Over in the interview room, Buzz and everyone could see the suspect just walking about. And then suddenly, Andy saw a gun in the suspect pocket, while he was walking about. He was trying to hide it but couldn't. So the suspect got out his gun and held it by the door, so that he could shoot Sharon Raydor when she comes in.

And when Andy saw this he ran out of the other room as fast as he could. And he ran to save Sharon Raydor his lover from getting shot. And he was so lucky, because at that moment Sharon was about to go in the interview room. And that's when he ran and picked Sharon up. And ran with her to the other room. Every other cops that saw this was shocked. But knew Andy had to do it for a reason. When he took her into the other room. He put her down carefully. And he showed her the cameras for the interview room. And Sharon saw the gun on the suspects hand, waiting for someone to open the door so that he could shoot whoever walks in. 

And after Sharon saw this, she went by Andy and gave him a hug. And said, "Thank you, Andy, you saved my life. If it weren't for you, I would have been shot now. And I would have been lying on a hospital bed." And she started to cry. And she also gave him a kiss on the cheeks, and then slowly it went down to his lips. And she didn't care if all her lieutenants and detectives were watching. And when she looked down at her necklace, she remembered Stephanie, and what she said to her, after she made Andy leave the room. Stephanie said, "This necklace would always keep you safe in his heart. He would always feel you and sense you when your nearby. And I know you are the right woman for my baby. Thank you for making him happy all the time. Because your the only woman that he brought over to see me, since his ex wife. Please always be with him and never leave his side." And Sharon kissed him again even more passionately. And he did the same to her. And every cops and detectives were staring, most of them couldn't even blink properly.


End file.
